Tom Gurney/Quotes
Conversing *Man, if it wasn't for all these losers around here I might actually be cool. *Have you ever looked down the garbage disposal? There's some crazy stuff down there! *I hear that new kid's been hasslin' the preps. That's cool. I hate the preps. *Hey, you ever thought of taking up ice skating? *Ever set a house on fire? *Bet you never seen a guy this smart. *You ever been on a cruise ship before? They're really weird y'know. *What's with trying to make everything faster and smaller? I know it's just another way to confuse us. It is. *Some new guy's trying to get serious with Russell. Haha! *Freaking winter. The only reason it gets colder so that will spend less time outside. Can't you see that? *Uh... spring. The time of year for the NEW BEGINNINGS. And NEW PROBLEMS. *Well I guess Hopkins isn't so bad after all. Coming to aid * I'm comin for you! NEVER leave a man behind. * You mess with my friend, you mess with Tom. Walking around *Why didn't I scare that Nerd today? I must be going soft, too soft for me! *God I hate shoes, these shoes especially, they suck so hard! *Man if I could get her to cyber, I'd be so cool. *Why'd Mr. Galloway tell me I wasn't cuttin' it? My poem ruled. Like totally ruled. Liked ruled the school. haha. Like that. ha. *I don't see why I don't have a girlfriend yet. I'm so desirable. I know it's true. *I'm lucky I got the smarts. 'Cause everyone's trying to get ya. Hit you up for all you got in the bank. Jerks. *If I took a couple of pears from Mr. Burton, maybe he'd let me keep one for myself. He'd frickin' owe me big time. Saying goobye *Oh man I love horror movies. Oh I gotta go Jim, see ya. When the fire alarm goes off *Whoever pulled that alarm is my hero! Insulting *You're a dork! *You're a wanker, so go wank you loser! *Ah, stuff it, pal! *Stick it in your rear! Flustered *If you want I CAN get someone to do your homework for the next month. Or not? *Well I should probably go pick on some kid or something. Shoving *What are you gonna do, puke? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? Physical Bullying *HAHAHA this is the greatest! Attacking *I didn't wanna do this but you pushed me! *The time has come for me to show my true colors! *OK, so you wanna get beatdown?! *Put em up, pal! Let's go! While fighting *How about two black eyes? Yeah, two of 'em! *See this? Eat it! *You'll never take me! *RAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Watching a fight *Oh come on. This is like a frickin' slow dance. *Haha! They look like little puppets! Haha Hit by friendly fire *Dude! What the crap is wrong with you?! *Everyone gets one Hopkins. Don't do it again. *Hey, idiot! What's your beef? Knocked out *It's over...I'm over. *You can kill me...but the gears keep turnin'. *Ohhh...I'm too young! *Ahh, they got me! How could I let them...ugh! *I won't let go...I can't. *I...I...I musta' gotten too close. Winning a fight *Yeah, that's right. Whatcha gonna do? No one's gonna do crapola. Chasing someone *Stop, or I'll hit you harder when I catch you! *You're making me TIRED, dude! Out of breath: *You wait. You wait for me. I'm gonna get you. Oh god my lungs are burning. Being bullied *Never thought I'd see the day that I got what was coming to me! *I can't ever let that happen again! Hit with a dead rat *Is that a .. You tryin' to tell me something? I didn't tattle on no one, alright? I hate this school! Hit with a bike *NOOOOOOOO!!!!! *This isn't over. *O..OK whose behind this? I need answers. Taken down and spit on: *Ahh hell! That so nasty! Kicked in the groin *Ohhh, my gonads! Hit with stink bomb *Awe very funny. Why not just say it to my face, huh? You think I stink, right? *Awe who ripped that cheeser? Holy cow, that really reeks. All Quotes Suggesting to provide protection *Okay. I'll stick around for a bit. *I can offer you a little muscle. No sweat. ALLY About to Leave *I'm finished with you, Hopkins. *From now on you do your own dirty work. ALLY Help Me *Hey! Give me some backup here! *I need a hand here! Getting knocked off bike *Something's not right here. *Ahh, this bike's a piece of crap. Comment on successful bike trick *Ah, I see the lessons I gave you paid off. *So, you do a trick? I can do like, eighty-nine tricks. Comment on failed attempt at a trick *You shoulda listened to my lessons. *That didn't hurt. Come on, get up. Stealing a bike *Hey. I want that bike. I want it! *I deserve that bike, and I'm gonna get it. Has bike stolen from *Ooh, you're so dead! *What the hell are you thinking?! Winning a fight *Yeah, that's right. Whatcha gonna do? No one's gonna do crapola. *That's the way I play. This is how it goes down right now haha. When bumping into him - friendly *Oops. Sorry about that. *Hey there! When other students and enemies bump into him *Um. Do you know who I am?! *I'm not your pincushion, you know. *Oh yeah? So now I'm the victim? *Don't be a loser! *Look, you can't do that to me! *I know what you're all about! *Don't think you can pull a fast one on me! When Dropouts bump into him (or Jimmy in their clothes) *Don't ever do that again! When Nerds bump into him *You're a nerd. Nerds don't touch me. Getting hit with bike/car *This isn't over! *Oh, okay, who's behind this? I need answers! *NOOOOO! Saying Goodbye *Hey Jim, we should...ah, crap I'm late. See ya, man. *Oh, man I love horror movies. Oh I gotta go Jim, see ya. *This place ain't safe, man. Oh, you know I'll talk to you later. Talking about something at the carnival *That was pretty cool. But they ripped us off, man. *I know these carnivals are all schemes. Calling friends for help *Guys! Back me up! *I'm in trouble over here! When chasing someone *Stop, or I'll hit you harder when I catch you! *You're making me TIRED, dude! When someone hides from him *Run away, Hopkins! I'll find you in your dreams! *Run away and live with the hobos, Hopkins, cause you ain't coming back here alive! Out of breath *You wait. You wait for me. I'll get you. Oh god my lungs are burning. Walking around talking to himself *If I took a couple of pears for Mr. Burton, maybe he'd let me keep one for myself. He'd frickin' owe me big time. *I'm lucky I got the smarts. 'Cause everyone's trying to get ya. Hit you up for all you got in the bank. Jerks. *God I hate shoes, these shoes especially, they suck so hard! *Why didn't I scare that Nerd today? I guess I'm going soft, too soft for me! *Why'd Mr. Galloway tell me I wasn't cutting it? My poem ruled. Like totally ruled. Liked ruled the school. haha. Like that. ah. *Man if I could get her to cyber, I'd be like so cool. Complaining *It ain't right, you know? You can't go around doing that and expecting it not to get around to me. *That's gotta be the most underhanded, irresponsible thing, I have heard and I can't take it. When confused *I have no clue what's going on! Like, none at all! Marveling *Oh yeah! On fire! *Great one, man! Yeah! During a conversation *Yeah, so I'm pretty smart. *So, I was thinking. *The teachers got it in for me, man. I know it. *I don't trust a soul here. They all think I'm some big dumb kid or something... well, I'm not. *I don't know why we even have to learn this junk. We never gonna need to know fractions again. *Man, I'd never date a cheerleader. They're so out of it. *Hmm. I hate my desk in math class. It's so old and uncomfortable. *So, do you think our teachers have something else going on? I feel uneasy around them. Something's up. *Some new guy is trying to get serious with Russell. Ha ha. *That new kid's been hassling the preps a lot lately. That's cool, I hate the preps. *Freaking winter. The only reason it gets cold is so that we'll spend less time outside. Can't you see that? *Ah, spring. The time of year for NEW BEGINNINGS. And NEW PROBLEMS. *Well, I guess Hopkins isn't so bad after all. *I was right about that Hopkins. He's nothing but a little punk. *I don't believe that. *Wouldn't doubt it. *Hmm. That sounds suspicious to me. *Ha! I knew. *The thing is I trust them all too much. I don't know why. *Ah, you know, sometimes I feel like I'm such an easy target. Like people just want to take advantage of me. *I don't see why I haven't got a girlfriend yet. I'm so desirable and I know it's true. *Man, if it weren't for all these losers here I might actually be cool. *Okay, sure. I hear you. *Oh, don't get me started. *Yes, yes, I know. *So you feel it too then? *Lately, it's like everyone in the world is taking advantage of everyone else. It's a disgrace. *In a place with so much advanced technology, why are we all still out to get each other? Riddle me that! *What's the deal with trying to make everything faster and smaller? I know that that is just another way to confuse us. It is. *If we all tried to dig a little deeper, uh, work a little harder. Maybe we could actually be able to find out what's really going on here. *See you! *Talk to you another time! *So long! *The one thing I know is that no one's pulling wool over my eyes! *You know, all these punks think that I'm dumb. Well, I ain't! I got it figured out! *I bet I could beat up like... most of this whole school! *Bet you never seen a guy this smart. *Hmm. Great! *Oh yeah! Good for you! *Okay. That's cool, I guess! *You ever looked inside the garbage disposal? Some crazy stuff in there! *Hey, you ever think about taking up ice skating? *So, you been on a cruise ship before? They're really weird you know. *You look like someone who can get into trouble. Ever set a house on fire? *Yeah, okay. *Nah, I don't think so. *Well, I guess. *Hmm. I suppose it sounds safe. Losing Dodgeball *Yeah, yeah. I totally let you win there. 'Cause I feel bad for you, 'cause you're ugly. *Umm.. my ankle really hurts since I sprained it this morning, that's probably why I lost. *Alright, that was a practice round. Let's go for real, okay? Come on. *Your fault, man! Your frickin' fault! *I could've won that by myself. Why'd you screw it up? *You suck so bad that it made me suck. Jerk. Grossed-out *That is so... ugh, gross. Hit by friendly fire *Hey, idiot! What's your beef? *Everyone gets one Hopkins. Don't do it again. *Dude! What the crap is wrong with you?! While fighting *How about two black eyes? Yeah, two of 'em! *See this? Eat it! *You'll never take me! *RAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Losing a fight *groan* I'm too young! *They got me! How could I let them? *You can kill me, but the gears keep turning. *I won't let go. I can't. *I-I-I must have gotten too close. *It's over... I'm over... Starting fight with Dropout *Can't give up on this, can you? Starting fight with Greaser *Oh God, you stink, man! Starting fight *Okay, so you wanna get beat down! *I didn't wanna do this, but you pushed me! *The time has come for me to show my true colours! *Put 'em up pal, let's go! Starting fight with Jock *Ha ha! What sport is this? Starting fight with Nerd *Calculate this, jerk! Starting fight with Prep *How's this for neat and tidy? Kicked in the groin *OOH! My gonads! Taken down and spit on *Ugh, hell. That's so nasty. Watching a fight *Oh come on. This is like a frickin' slow dance. *What was that? Did anyone else see that? *Haha! They look like little puppets! Haha! When someone hits him *Come on. Who did that? *It's gonna hurt when I get you! When the fire alarm goes off *Screw classes, whoever pulled that is my hero! Yeah! When flustered *Oh well. What I was saying. Oh yeah, sunrises are so much better than... sunsets. *Well, I should probably go pick on some kid or something. *If you want I can get someone to do your homework for the next month. Or not? Starting a food fight *Why does everyone pick on me?! That's it! You're all dead! Suggesting for someone to buy his property *Hey Jimmy, check this out! *Wanna buy this!? Talking about freaks *I hate the freak show. All it is is a bunch of freaks with makeup and bad breath. Receiving a gift *Sweet dude. This is awesome. *You're a cool dude, man. Seriously. Demanding money *Gimme your money, or I take a whole lot more, kid! *You got cash, I need cash. Don't make it hard. *Just hand it over man, I'm not in the mood. Demanding money for protection *You want back up? You gotta pay. * You wanna make it worth my while? I'll back you up. Getting money * Good. That's the right way to do it. Category:Character Quotes